


A New Era

by Tea (graychalk)



Series: A Thousand and One Words [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fic for Art, Future Fic, Gen, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graychalk/pseuds/Tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peace. There's a nice ring to it, Tsunade thinks, as she looks at the village.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Era

**Author's Note:**

> Giving words to [this particular fanart](http://teagrays.tumblr.com/image/37649285913).

"Isn't it great, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune murmurs from behind her. "Naruto-kun has finally achieved his dream."  
  
Tsunade gives a loud snort, and Shikamaru glances over from where he stands, just across from her direct line of sight. "The brat hasn't seen the stacks of paperwork waiting for him in the office yet."  
  
She doesn't say, of course, that the stacks only got so large because she hasn't done a single thing ever since the date of Naruto's ascension was decided.  
  
But for all the derision in her words, there's a sense of contentment in the air she hasn't felt in years.  
  
 _Peace._  
  
Tsunade is surprised to find that she likes the ring of it. Once upon a time, she would have scoffed at the impossibility of such an ideal concept. Her gaze shifts towards the sky, and the edges of her lips soften as she takes a moment to just feel the breeze.  
  
She wonders if Jiraiya is watching this from somewhere.


End file.
